


A Caring Touch

by Xemriss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sibling Incest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Characters are in humanoid form.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

Even with the inn’s ceiling above her head and the body of her twin slotted against her back, **Lysithea** ’s unable to sleep. She doesn’t have to see **Cyllene** to know he’s drifted off with his mask on  _ again _ , and when she twists to remove it for him, she can’t help but give an endearing smile at how healthy he looks, bathed in moonlight and without a line of stress.

Lsyithea allows herself a long moment to appreciate Cyllene, then unwinds his arm from around her waist and sits up. Wearing just a shirt --- it makes things easier for him when he wants to wake her up with his face between her thighs --- she shivers at the sudden loss of layers as she shoves the blankets out of the way. Careful to not disturb, Lysithea carefully moves Cyllene so he’s lying flat on his back, holds still as he briefly stirs, then shoves his shirt up his chest and straddles his knees.

Feeling herself become wet with anticipation, she slowly drags her lips down the soft, scarred skin of his torso and over the line of fur to his pants. She carefully tugs the fabric down past his ass, dampens the pad of her thumb with her own slick, and begins to massage his slit.

Lysithea patiently coaxes him until she feels his tip, then leans forward and switches to her mouth --- generously licks, nips, and sucks the skin around the opening. Pearlescent liquid steadily drips from Cyllene’s cock, and when he’s fully unsheathed she drags the flat of her tongue up the underside of it to reward him.

Wrapping a hand around all five inches, Lysithea coats him with his own fluids. She revels in how his body reacts without a conscious mind’s filter as she sets a rhythm that’d have him squirming in agony and  _ begging _ for her to speed up.

She loves how his body twitches, the sound of his breath as it passes between parted lips.

With an ease gained from countless nights of practice, Lysithea watches his face as her hand leads him towards climax.

She shivers when the first, breathy moan is pulled from Cyllene’s throat, smiles at the ones that follow. When his brows furrow and back arches, she quickly wraps her lips around his head; greedily swallows him down as if she’s been stranded without a proper meal for weeks.

Lysithea sits up after he’s spent and begins to soften in her hand, watches him relax into the mattress as bliss and gentle aftershocks settle over him.

Ignoring the dull throbbing between her own legs, she redresses him, then presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Sleep well,” she whispers.

Pulling the blankets back up around them, she snuggles against his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyllene wakes his sister with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

Lysithea’s eyes briefly flutter open as she feels herself be rolled onto her back and tugged along the mattress by the back of her knees. Still firmly in sleep’s grasp, she doesn’t resist, would’ve drifted off if not for the sudden, sharp pain of a bite against her inner thigh.

With a soft gasp, her eyes snap open once more. They easily find the culprit, her twin brother, Cyllene, who’s kneeling on the floor between her legs, which are already draped over his shoulders.

“I hate it when you do that,” she whispers, huffing at his mischievous expression. She tugs her shirt up her torso as high as it’ll go to reveal her chest in silent invitation.

“I have to mix things up,” he replies, his tone slightly strained as his eyes linger. “I can’t play with your nipples _every_ morning.”

She rolls her eyes at his stubbornness, feels the first wave of heat rush to her groin as the phantom touches from the morning before return. She’s well aware that he knows she loves it when he gives them attention, especially with his mouth or cock.

Her attention’s pulled back to the current situation as she feels him spread her outer lips with his thumbs. She holds his gaze as he plants a tender kiss to her clit, then gasps as his lips surround it and begin to gently suck.

Neither has ever held an ounce of patience when being intimate with the other, and it’s obvious that they don’t plan to start now. Within seconds of having his warm mouth around her, she digs her heels into his back and presses herself against his face, wordlessly demanding more.

She moans as Cyllene immediately complies, feels his fingers dig into her hips as he shoves his tongue past her entrance to eat her out. When she’s finally brought to a whimpering mess, needily grinding against his mouth, she shoves her hands into his hair and squeezes his head between her thighs, indicating that she’s ready to come. She feels him refocus his attention to her clit, firmly sucks and flicks it with his tongue until her body curls forward, eyes tightly shut as her mouth falls open in a silent moan.

She’s barely aware of the fact that she squirts in his face. Heavily panting, her body limply falls back against the bed after her orgasm ends. She softly whimpers and squirms as she feels Cyllene’s tongue return and tenderly clean her up.

She gives a satisfied hum when she feels him slowly kiss his way up her torso, tastes herself as he gives her a deep, slow kiss.

When her high dissipates enough, she blindly gropes at the bulge in his pants, then breaks the kiss to gently tug his head back by his hair and kiss his neck.

“Off,” she demands, feels him shiver as she lightly drags her nails along his shaft. “It’s my turn.”


End file.
